WB Kids/Channel Schedule
November 2019 November 2 (when it first premiered) *'6:00am:' Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' *'6:30am:' November 3 Weekdays (for the rest of the month) *'6:00 am:' Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' *'6:30 am:' Tom and Jerry/''Droopy'' *'7:00 am:' What's New, Scooby-Doo? (mon) / Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (tue) / Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated (wed) / Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue (thurs) / Be Cool, Scooby-Doo (fri) *'7:30 am:' The Yogi Bear Show *'8:00 am:' Samurai Jack (mon) / Ed, Edd n Eddy (tue) / Johnny Bravo (wed) / Dexter's Laboratory (thurs) / The Powerpuff Girls (1998) (fri) *'8:30 am:' The Arachnid Friends (mon) / Courage the Cowardly Dog (tue) / Codename: Kids Next Door (wed) / The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (thurs) / Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (fri) *'9:00 am:' Time Squad (mon) / Camp Lazlo (tue) / Chowder (wed) / The Face Paint'nimal Gang (thurs) / Cow and Chicken (fri) *'9:30 am:' The Dinosaur Crew (mon) / The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (tue) / My Gym Partner's a Monkey (wed) / Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat (thurs) / Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (fri) *'10:00 am:' The Tales of the Paintders *'10:30 am:' Taz-Mania (mon) / and Tweety (tue) / Looney Tunes (wed) / Dodgers (thurs) / Unleashed (fri) *'11:00 am:' Unikitty/Howler/GoM/Ninjago/Bunnicula (mon) / Unikitty/Howler/GoM/Ninjago/Bunnicula (tue) / Unikitty/Howler/GoM/Ninjago/Bunnicula (wed) / Unikitty/Howler/GoM/Ninjago/Bunnicula (thurs) / Unikitty/Howler/GoM/Ninjago/Bunnicula (fri) *'11:30 am:' Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers (mon) / Knights/Chimera (tue) / Knights/Chimera (wed) / Knights/Chimera (thurs) / Knights/Chimera (fri) *'12:00 pm:' Freakazoid! *'12:30 pm:' Histeria! *'1:00 pm:' The Flintstones *'1:30 pm:' The Jetsons *'2:00 pm:' Time/Regular Show/Gumball/SU/TC (mon) / Time/Regular Show/Gumball/SU/TC (tue) / Time/Regular Show/Gumball/SU/TC (wed) / Time/Regular Show/Gumball/SU/TC (thurs) / Time/Regular Show/Gumball/SU/TC (fri) *'2:30 pm:' K.O.!/CoTC/V&V/Cosmic Adventures of Stella (mon) / K.O.!/CoTC/V&V/Cosmic Adventures of Stella (tue) / K.O.!/CoTC/V&V/Cosmic Adventures of Stella (wed) / K.O.!/CoTC/V&V/Cosmic Adventures of Stella (thurs) / K.O.!/CoTC/V&V/Cosmic Adventures of Stella (fri) *'3:00 pm:' The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor (mon) / Train/Clarence (tue) / Train/Clarence (wed) / Train/Clarence (thurs) / Train/Clarence (fri) *'3:30 pm:' Reds/Mighty Magiswords/Apple and Onion/Summer Camp Island/Uncle Grandpa (mon) / Reds/Mighty Magiswords/Apple and Onion/Summer Camp Island/Uncle Grandpa (tue) / Reds/Mighty Magiswords/Apple and Onion/Summer Camp Island/Uncle Grandpa (wed) / Reds/Mighty Magiswords/Apple and Onion/Summer Camp Island/Uncle Grandpa (thurs) / Reds/Mighty Magiswords/Apple and Onion/Summer Camp Island/Uncle Grandpa (fri) *'4:00 pm:' Tunes Show (mon/wed/fri) / Tunes Show (tue/thurs) *'4:30 pm:' Animaniacs *'5:00 pm:' The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy (×2) *'6:00 pm:' The Tales of the Paintders *'6:30 pm:' (2011) (mon) / Man: FC (tue) / DramaRama (wed) / Bakugan (thurs) / Spies (fri) *'7:00 pm:' Tunes Show (mon/wed/fri) / Wabbit (tue/thurs) *'7:30 pm:' Tiny Toons Adventures *'8:00 pm:' Animaniacs (×2) *'9:00 pm:' 1995/CTSB Chronicles (mon/wed/fri) / 1995/CTSB Chronicles (tue/thurs) (×2) *'10:00 pm:' SWAT Kats (mon) / Total Drama Island (tue) / and Juliet/TDP/Nexo Knights/Chimera (wed) / ThunderCats (1985) (thurs) / Tales from the Mystic Woods (fri) *'10:30 pm:' 2 Stupid Dogs (mon) / Drama Action/World Tour (tue) / Peanuts (2016) (wed) / DC Super Hero Girls (thurs) / Ozzy & Drix (fri) *'11:00 pm:' Batman: The Animated Series (mon/wed) / Superman: The Animated Series (tue/thurs) / Urban Legend Private Eyes (fri) *'11:30 pm:' Wacky Races (mon/tue/wed/thurs) / Teen Titans (fri) *'12:00 am:' Unikitty/Howler/GoM/Ninjago/Bunnicula (mon/tue/wed/thurs) / Sonic Boom (fri) *'12:30 am:' Unikitty/Howler/GoM/Ninjago/Bunnicula (mon/tue/wed/thurs) / ThunderCats (1985) (fri) *'1:00 am:' SWAT Kats (mon) / Total Drama Island (tue) / and Juliet/TDP/Nexo Knights/Chimera (wed) / ThunderCats (1985) (thurs) / and Juliet/TDP/Nexo Knights/Chimera (fri) *'1:30 am:' 2 Stupid Dogs (mon) / Drama Action/World Tour (tue) / Peanuts (2016) (wed) / DC Super Hero Girls (thurs) / Tales from the Mystic Woods (fri) *'2:00 am:' Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' (mon/tue/wed/thurs) / Ozzy & Drix (fri) *'2:30 am:' Tiny Toon Adventures (mon/tue/wed/thurs) / Urban Legend Private Eyes (fri) *'3:00 am:' Animaniacs (mon/tue/wed/thurs) / Sonic Boom (fri) *'3:30 am:' 1995/CTSB Chronicles (mon/wed) / [CTSB 1995/CTSB Chronicles (tue/thurs) / Teen Titans (fri) *'4:00 am:' (2011)/Bakugan/Mega Man: FC/Total DramaRama/Totally Spies (mon/tue/wed/thurs) / The Smurfs (fri) *'4:30 am:' Unikitty/Howler/GoM/Ninjago/Bunnicula *'5:00 am:' The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy (mon) / Freakazoid! (tue/wed/thurs/fri) *'5:30 am:' The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy (mon) / Histeria! (tue/wed/thurs/fri) Saturdays (for the rest of the month) Sundays (for the rest of the month) Category:WB Kids Category:Schedules